The Silver Hand
Overview *'Prerequisite':' Proving Honor 'needs to be completed in order to become a member of the Companions. Also, you'll need to complete one of the work tasks given to you from the Companion's radiant story options. *'Quest Giver: Skjor' *'Reward:' Lycanthropy *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background "I have ascended to the Circle which leads the Companions, and now share their blood as a werewolf. To celebrate my new status, Skjor and Aela have invited me to attack a Silver Hand camp nearby." Walkthough This quest allows you to become a werewolf. Becoming a werewolf increases your health and is reversible if you care to dabble in the transformation. After becoming a Companion, you can speak to Skjor or be referred to him by other leaders after you’ve completed other quests. When you find him, he’d like to speak with you in private at the Underforge. After telling you this, he will only talk to you again when it is late enough at night. There’s a pretty clear outline along the rock wall that indicates where the secret entrance is. Head inside the Underforge, and when you’re ready tell Skjor to begin the ritual. After loading, you are out in Whiterun, and everyone is alerted. You can attack the guards, or just wait until your health bar is depleted, upont which you are knocked unconcious. (There may be a difference from this description in the PC version, or an update has changed this; upon transformation, you are still in the underforge and can exit to the city proper, or use the one-way exit to the countryside to the East of Whiterun. Map, inventory, and most other actions are not available in Beast form, but the experience will persist, so map points discovered and foes killed will be there should you return in normal form.) When you come to, you will have already reverted to your human form, although you can transform into a werewolf by selecting Beast Form under Powers in the Magic menu (keep in mind that you’ll hit a cooldown period). Aela mentions a Silver Hand camp nearby that must be exterminated. There is no specific way this "dungeon clearing" must be accomplished. A straightforward approach is to head into the stone bunker at Gallows Rock, pull the chain to lower the gate, and make your way to the leader, Krev the Skinner. In the fight, Krev is accompanied by three archers; take them out first and focus your attacks on Krev to dispatch him. Speak to Aela afterward to finish the quest. Notes *During this quest you will pass several jail cells. On rare occasions there wil be a living Werewolf Brute in one. Don't unlock the door or it will attack. *With perk "Adept Conjuration" (Req: Conjuring 50), you can reanimate the dead werewolves in the jail cells. Reanimated werewolves will decimate Silver Hand personnel until their time expires. *If you steal the information from the Silver Hand camp and simutaneously collect the pieces of Wuuthrad then the Silver Hand quest will be in your quest journal permanently, and cannot be removed by talking to Aela''.'' *No need to be in Werewolf form during the "Kill the werewolf hunters" part of the quest inside Gallows Rock Bugs *After participating in the ritual you can get teleported outside of the cave in Werewolf form, you can go back in and wait a couple of hours to get quest going to the next stage at Gallows Rock (PC, 360 and PS3) *Occasionally after the screen goes black when you are returning to human form, it may freeze and the player will have to load a previous save. (360) *If you have a companion, it will dissapear and Aela will take it's place. After finishing the quest your companion won't appear. *Skjor may not show up at the underforge,and you will not be able to do the mission. *Sometimes after transforming, when you wake up with Aela, your camera will be stuck in third person and not allow you to go back into first person view. *(360) Aela may never enter the Underforge. Wait 24 hours then rejoin Skyor at the forge. The quest will then proceed as normal. The Companions' questline Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Companions' Quests Category:Skyrim Category:Quests